


Beds

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Beds

“Our new beds are so comfy!” Ziggy smiled as he finally left his room.

Summer raised an eyebrow, “They really aren’t. They’re probably the worst beds I’ve been on.”

Ziggy looked at her and shrugged, “Well, it’s better than sleeping on the concrete.”

Summer winced and glanced over at Dillon before asking, “You really slept on the concrete?”

“Oh most of the time, yeah. If I was lucky I’d have a blanket between me and the floor. Honestly, prison was nice because I finally had a real bed.”

Summer looked at Ziggy with pity.

Dillon finally spoke up, “Well, they seem comfortable to me, though I’d been sleeping in a car for as long as I can actually remember.”

Summer sighed, “I always had a nice bed. I miss it.”

“You always had a nice everything,” Dillon reminded. “Better than most people.”

Summer nodded with a smile, even though she was sad about losing everything she did, she was glad that Dillon and Ziggy finally had a better place to stay.


End file.
